


Dirty Little Secret

by Garish_Flower



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Slapping, Choking, Consensual Sex, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Dom!Loki, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Mistress, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sub!Loki, Suspension, Whipping, degrading, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: Loki has a dark kinky secret he is harboring with the help of the owner of a local brothel.





	1. Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> OKAYOKAYOKAY So you all asked for more Loki and I’m giving it to you. Honestly, idk why I save all my dirty thoughts for Loki. But in case you were all wondering YES I do have a fantasy for pegging someone. Also, Loki 1000% would love to be pegged and like femdomed. He worships women and respects them but he also loves it when they stick a dick in his ass and call him a little slut. Also, let me know if you want a part 2??

Loki, Asgard’s royal black sheep typically tends to have a few avoiding glances and whispers about the many atrocities he’s committed through the years as he walks through the palace and on their occasional jaunts out to the general public. However; he also harbored a few dirty secrets of his own.

You were the owner of a local brothel in Asgard, soldiers often frequented the area; however, you often took care of the higher profile and scandalous clientele as well as the more… interesting needs.

It was late at night, you yawned, propping your head up with your fist as you sat at the front table and waved good bye to the last few girls that you sent home. You were exhausted, you weren’t working the floor today, but managing the girls and making sure they were safe was a feat in itself. The door creaked open and a body silently slipped in. “Hello!” You greeted with a fake level of cheerfulness.

“Good evening.” His voice was soft and sent a familiar shiver down your spine.

“Evening, your highness.” You greeted, suddenly straightening up your posture and smoothing out the wrinkles in your clothes.

 Loki cleared his throat “There are no need for formalities.” He said looking away and avoiding eye contact.

You nodded your head, despite how often he came in, your encounters were still awkward. You rocked back on your heels “So, shall we?” You asked walking out from behind the desk.

Loki nodded his head and swallowed thickly, following you to the back room.

—   

You leaned over him and tugged on his dark mane of hair “How is my little slut doing?” You asked in a condescending tone

Loki was out of breath despite you barely touching him “Good, mistress.” He huffed

“Aw, we’ve barely even started, and you are out of breath.” You said smirking playfully tracing your finger over his jawline.

He let out a shaky breath and turned his head towards your hand to lean into your touch, which you quickly retracted. “You have the safe word?”

Loki nodded his head “Yes, red for stop and yellow for slow.” He said gulping.

Your hands lightly ghosted over his neck as you tied a sleep leather belt around it. He hissed as the cold leather bit into his skin “quit your whining you little bitch.” You said and tugged the belt backward causing him to let out a gasping moan as the restriction it caused. You pushed at his naked back in front of you “Bend over and be a good boy.” You said and softly trailed your fingers down his spine down to his plump ass.

Dutifully, Loki bent over and waited in anticipation while he heard you open the line and prep your fingers. You inserted one cold finger into his right hole and began to move it in and out, prepping him for tonight’s activities. He let out a whiney moan and his back dipped “You like that?” You asked and continued to finger him “You’ve been a good boy right? You haven’t touched yourself at all?”

Loki shook his head “No mistress, of course not, only you can touch me.” He said moving his ass along your fingers to match your speed.

“Be still.” You snapped “I guess since you have been following our rules, I can reward you.” You hummed as you spat on his asshole and spread it around with your fingers and squirted more line on your fingers, you inserted another one, curling them as you began to pump in and out of him. You licked your lips watching as they disappeared in and out of his hole with ease, he didn’t need much prepping, this wasn’t your first time with him.

You reached around with your freehand hand and began to stroke his already hardening member, pumping it at a lazy pace and matching your fingers. You bit your lip and gave him a rough squeezing yank and he shuddered in delight.

“Please,” he moaned feeling your fingers brush up against his walls “I need it.”

“What do you need?” You asked slowly pulling at his hard member

“I need you.”

“You need who?”

“I need you mistress”

You pulled your fingers out “That’s not good enough. I need you to use your fucking words.” You said while tugging at the belt around his throat.

“I’m sorry mistress” he choked out and greedily inhaled as you loosened your grip “I need you to fuck me, mistress, please.”

You pursed your lips and looked at him as he turned his head backward and peeked at you, you gave him a soft smile before getting back into the dominating character you were supposed to portray for him and hummed “I don’t know, I don’t think you’ve earned it yet.” You said smirking and pushing his head back down “don’t move.” You ordered

You walked over to your trunk of toys and grabbed a blindfold, turning back you saw him watching you intently “I thought I said don’t move” you hissed “you know what happens to disobedient little sluts?”

Loki looked away, ashamed, but still aroused “They get punished,” he said softly

“Count out loud.” You said and wound up your hand and landed a crisp smack on his pale skin.

“One,” He said jerking at the sharp pain

You smacked him again admiring how the supple skin juggled under your touch “two.” He moaned. You frowned, this was far too easy for him. You reached over onto the table he was leaning on and grabbed a black riding crop, perfect. You watched as Loki licked his lips in wanton need upon seeing you with it, you swatted at him leaving a red welt across his two cheeks and listened to him hiss “three” he gritted through his clenched jaw

“Do you like it when I smack your ass like this?” You asked swatting at him again, how counts lost to your own lewd words “huh, do you like it when I leave red welts on your perfect skin?” You tugged his hair and pulled his head back

“Four,” Loki let out a desperate gasp as you caught him off guard with another swat “Yes, mistress.” He groaned.

You continued his punishment up until you reached 10 and you looked him and saw his cock was twitching in anticipation “You like your punishments?” You asked getting closer to his ear and tugging at the belt around his neck “Look at you, you eager little slut, so disobedient,” you shoved his head down roughly into the table and tightened the leather straps on your fake cock and teasingly rubbed it between him

“Please mistress?” Loki begged “please mistress fuck me.”

You squirted a healthy amount of lube onto the fake cock and rubbed it around and then rubbed more into his purt hole “Hmmm, since you’ve been so good, I guess I can.” You teased and slowly pushed in to his hole and stayed still.

His legs shook while he waited for you to move, but still you remained still. He whined in anticipation and gripped at the corners of the table while trying to restrain himself from moving. “Look at you,” You tutted while spreading him open and slowly pumping your hips “What would your precious court say about this, huh,” You asked suddenly and roughly snapping your hips causing his back to arch, he moaned as you began to roughly pump into him “watching you getting your ass fucked like the little slut you are?” You held his head down on the table and stuck your fingers into his mouth causing him to greedily sick on them while you continued to Rut into him “say it, say you’re a dirty slut.” You said smacking his tender ass.

Loki moaned against your fingers, the vibrations running straight to your core “I’m a little slut” he groaned.

“Say it louder,” You hissed smacking his ass again

“Fuck, I’m a dirty little slut!” His eyes were shut, and his mouth hung ajar.

You smirked “now you can’t cum until I say so” You said placing a soft kiss on his back as you slowed your pace until you came to a stop and pulled out. You flipped him onto his back and watched as his angry red cock slapped against his stomach and glistened with precum, you got to your knees and gripped it tightly and gave it a few rough strokes before you pulled away.

Loki whimpered as the sudden loss “Please Mistress, may I come?” He asked gripping the table with impossible strength.

“Hmmm I don’t know yet.” You said ghosting your fingers up and down his length

“Please, mistress. I don’t know if I can hold it off” he said looking down at your hands.

His face was dusted pink and his icy blue eyes were lost to the darkness of lust when you looked up at him, you frowned and swatted your hands this cock and watched it bounce back and tap at his stomach. He hissed and clenched his legs together trying to not come.

“Maybe you can wait a little bit longer.” You teased as you continued to roughly and lazily stroke his cock.

Loki dug his nails into the wood of the table until his knuckles were white and sweat dropped down his forehead. He looked down at you, there was something dark and feral in them that caused a pool between your legs. You grabbed his balls and rolled them in your hand before tugging on them roughly “Please, mistress.” He asked in a low shaky voice. He sounded so defeated.

You nodded your head and turned him around, so his back was to you while you sped up your hand and tightened the belt around his neck. “Come on baby, I want you to come all over my hand. You’ve been such a good boy, following my orders, my good little slut,” you urged while you felt his legs tense up against your body and his whole-body shudder as he came all over your hand and the table and let out a guttural moan.

You loosened your grip on the belt and took it off form his neck, a red ring looped around his neck and you grabbed the back of his head, not giving him time to recover from his orgasm “Come on, lick it up.” You hissed “Clean up your fucking mess you whore.” You said rubbing his face into the table and his own juices. You watched as he eagerly lapped at the table, cleaning up after his mess like a good little boy.

You pulled him back and let him go and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. It was wet, and your tongues danced allowing yourself to taste him. “How was that?” You asked nervously pulling away.

There was always something that changed after the two of you were done with your sessions. He went from being a dirty little slut to just the tall, awkward and lanky man he was as he dressed. “Are you open for the same time next week, dear?” You asked swallowing thickly

Loki shook his head and a small blossom of disappointment budded inside you “I was hoping we could try something new.” He asked nervously.

You nervously shifted your stance “Like what?” You asked.

His eyes darkened and suddenly you felt small and overpowered, “I want to be the one in charge.” His voice was husky

Your knees felt like jelly at his request “Of course,” you said trying to hide your arousal that had replaced the knot inside your stomach

“Perfect, is two days from now okay?”

“What time?” You asked

“All day.”


	2. Bend Me, Break Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been requested, okay by 1 other person, but I also really wanted to write this. I hope you all like it, I had to do a lot of research so thank god my laptop is mine and no one else uses it, haha, but fr only read this if you’re an adult. Also fun facts I listened to a lot of St. Vincent and a playlist titled Horny with Dark and Religious Overtones to write this.

To say you were nervous was an understatement, you let out a shaky breath as you nervously rubbed your fingers against your silky robe as you waited at the front desk of the brothel. Loki was due at any moment for his all-day appointment, and per his request, you shut down the entire brothel. The employees were thankful for a night off of work; however, there were several disgruntled customers that you continuously had to send away. Apparently, Asgard had lost the ability to read signs.

As if on cue the little bell rang signaling that someone had walked in; you quickly jumped to your feet and watched as his tall thin figure walked down the hallway. The stomp of his heavy boots echoed in your ears and seemed to taunt you. He laid his coat down on the table and looked up at you, behind nervous eyes you could see something waiting to become awakened, a fire desperate to be lit, a thirst waiting to be quenched, “M’Lord.” You said bowing deeply.

Loki swallowed thickly “There is no need for formalities, it’s just us.” He said, a ghost of a smile danced on his lips and his face softened.

The two of you walked to your designated room in the back of the building that was graciously large; being the owner had perks that you enjoyed. He sat at the couch while you busied yourself pouring two cups of Asgardian mead into cups before you walked over and sat down next to him and handed him the cup. He took a long drink but kept his eyes on you. You quickly gulped your drink down, relishing the burn as it slid down your throat and set your empty glass down and he quickly reached out and gripped your wrist “You are shaking.” He said softly, “Are you nervous?” there was a hint of playfulness in his voice.

You shivered at his icy touch and nodded your head “Honestly, yes I am.” Something told you that you wouldn’t like it if you lied to the Prince.

He tightened his grip ever so slightly “Why?” The question was simple. Oh, so simple, yet you found yourself at a loss for words, “You are so talkative in our previous sessions.” He was teasing you now.

His playful banter caused your stomach to knot and twist in a sinful manor “I… I just, I haven’t done this for a while.” Your answer was true, he had been your only client for quite some time now and you were well acquainted with his body, but he wasn’t with yours.

Your soft breathless voice seemed to send a shiver down his spine, he was nervous too. In all honesty, he had no idea where to start. He sucked in a deep breath and decided to try and move things along. A sly smirk spread across his face “So, you’ve been a faithful little slut?” Loki was taken back at the tone of his voice, it seemed to purr out of him, from a part that he hadn’t known that was inside him.

You licked your lips, now things were picking up “I don’t want to please anyone but you.” Your voice was hushed. You glanced down at his hand that was still gripping your wrist and placed it on your hips and got on your knees, shuffling over to close the space between your bodies. Your lips danced next to his ear “It’s okay to touch.” You could tell that this wasn’t going to be like your typical sessions where you dive right in, this was going to be slow.

Loki turned and gripped your hips tightly and pulled you onto his lap. His breath was shaky, and it looked as though he didn’t know where to put his hands first. First, he rubbed your hips and ran his hands up and down your waist, then he reached behind and gripped your ass and ran his hands down your thighs and again back up your waist and finally up to your breasts. His touch was soft and delicate like if he touched you the wrong way, you would shatter.

Your skin began to fill with goosebumps and the hair on the back of your neck raised as you shivered against his touch. Your forehead rested against his and your noses just barely touched as the two of you exchanged shaky and needy sighs. You pushed yourself back and forth and ground against his coarse leather pants, desperate for some sort of friction between your legs “Touch me, please.” You whined when you felt him grasp your breast.

Loki inhaled, and his nose was flooded with the scent of your arousal and wet leather, he let out a soft groan and effortlessly pulled apart your soft robe and exposed your breasts. His lips planted wet kissed in the valley between your breasts before he engulfed one, swirling his tongue around and sucking greedily against the now hardened peak while his other hand twisted and pulled. He took your hardened teat between his teeth and pulled gently, testing the waters with how hard he could be, earning a soft moan from you. He tugged and bit down harder pulling it and then letting it slide between his teeth, causing you to hiss in pleasure.

He pulled away and pushed you onto your back, instinctively you pulled him down by the belt loops on his jeans and he slapped your hands away “No,” He said firmly, his tone made you jump “I’m in charge today.” His tone softened as he looked at your disheveled state. Your hair was a mess, cheeks flushed, robe pulled open causing your breasts to spill from its confines, and your thighs were glistening from your arousal. He let one long leg hang off the side of the couch while the other was tucked underneath him. Loki pulled your legs apart and looked down at your glistening core as you whimpered feeling the cold air against your most private parts.

He dipped his fingers between your soaked folds and softly rubbed against you, using his thumb to rub circles on your clit. You gasped feeling his icy hands against your searing hot core and arched your back “Oh fuck,” You moaned, you wanted more, you wanted him to be rough. You bucked your hips against his hands and looked at him.

His eyes sought an unspoken word of approval “Harder,” You said breathlessly “Don’t be afraid to be rough, that’s why we have safe words.” You said managing a messy smile.

Loki nodded his head and pressed harder against your clit and slipped two fingers into you without warning. You let out a whiney moan as he continued to work a steady rhythm against you, enjoying how his fingers stretched you in all the right places.

“Do you touch yourself,” He asked looking at you with hungry eyes “Do you touch yourself when I’m not here?”  

Your mouth hung open as your breath began to get more ragged “Yes,” You said softly.

“Say it louder, I want you to tell me you are a bad whore.” He said speeding his fingers up and adding a third one.

Your back arched and you let out a groan, taking in his three long fingers “Fuck, I’m a bad whore. I touch myself when you aren’t here.”

“Do you think of me?” He asked looking up, eyes wide and dark with mischievous lust “Do you think of me when you finger fuck yourself?”

You nodded your head “Yes, I do, I’m a bad whore.” You repeated moaning louder and locking eyes with him.

He pulled his fingers out and slapped your pussy hard, you gasped and whined; “What do you think about?” He asked and slapped his fingers against you again “What do you think of me doing to you?”

His fingers slowed in you and curled with his strokes, your mind was hazy, and you struggled to answer, stumbling over your answer, he slapped at your pussy a third time causing hiss sharply “Ah, fuck.” You gasped “I... I think about you fucking my face and sticking your cock down my throat and using me as your fuck toy.” You moaned feeling your walls twitch against his fingers, his silence urged you to continue talking “I think about how I want you to tie me up and spread my legs apart as wide as they can go and fuck me until I don’t know who I am anymore.” Your words spilled out in slurred sentences as you struggled to hold off your impending orgasm.

Loki could feel you twitching against him and your legs shaking against his “Don’t come until I say so.” He said, “Bad girls don’t deserve to come.” He said sharply and pulled his fingers out of you abruptly.

“Please, please.” You said whining as tears of frustration threatened to spill from your eyes “Please, master.”

As you were talking Loki looked down at his fingers that were slick with your wetness and his head snapped back up at you once he heard you call him Master, it seemed to light a fire within him and he gripped your hair hard and pulled you up. You whimpered and held onto his hand as he tugged you and pushed you to the ground roughly “I want you to kneel for me.” He demanded while unbuckling his now uncomfortably tight pants and slipping them off. It didn’t surprise you to see he wasn’t wearing underwear “Open your mouth.” He said sharply.

You watched as he freed himself from his trousers and pumped his hand on his half hard cock and opened your mouth wide. His hand reached in and grabbed your tongue pulling it out “Look at all that spit, you filthy girl.” He said and tapped his cock against your tongue before he put his fingers back in your mouth, testing to see how far back they would go. Spit began to pool around the corners of your mouth and drip down your tongue and chest as you gagged against his fingers “Hmmm,” He hummed “You better be able to take all of me.” Something told you your impending orgasm would be held off even longer if you couldn’t.

You reached up and once again he slapped his hands away “No touching.” He snapped, you blinked and looked up at him as he ran his half-mast cock against your tongue before he slipped it in between your already open mouth. He gripped the base of his cock with one hand and a fist full of your hair with one hand as he continued to slip his cock in and out of your mouth before he finally slid it in.

Your eyes watered when you felt the tip of his cock against the back of your throat and looked up at him as he pushed your head further down until your nose touched his hand “Good girl.” He hummed watching you with his mouth ajar. He pulled out and you gasped for air “Say thank you, master.” He said

You swallowed the spit that had pooled in your mouth and reached your hand up to dry your face and he gripped your wrist “I said, say thank you, Master.” He said.

“Thank you, master,” You said between gasps and then opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out as he inserted himself into your mouth again. He put both of his hands on either side of your head and held you in place as he felt your throat constricting around his cock, groaning at the tightness and then slipping out again “Thank you, master.” You said once more.

He groaned as he slipped his cock back into your mouth and gripped your hair like a vice as he began to rut his hips against you. “Fuck,” He grunted and pushed your face to meet his hips with every thrust.

Tears began to spill from the corner of your eyes and strings of spit dribbled down your chest and legs as you hummed against his cock. He furiously pumped into your mouth and soft grunts and groans left his lips while he tilted his head back in pleasure “You can touch.” He said breathlessly.

You looked up at him and your eyes met him, his face held a needy expression, you reached up and gripped his balls in your hand and tugged on them causing him to groan and twitch in your mouth. His thrusts were beginning to become more erratic and uneven and you could tell he wasn’t going to last much longer. You continued to roll and tug on his balls as he rutted his hips into your mouth mercilessly before he bottomed out and let out a ridged groan as he spurted thick ropes of his seed down your throat.  

You swallowed as much as you could before it began to spill out of the corners of your mouth and down your chin in small thin streams. Loki pulled out, huffing and gasping along with you. Your throat burned but you loved it. He pulled you off your knees and into a needy kiss, cupping both sides of your face with his hands and slipping his tongue between your lips, tasting himself against his tongue.

He moaned against mouth and began to back up, hoping he was going in the direction of the bed. His lips molded with yours in a wanton kiss and while teeth clanked together. He bit down on your lip causing you to cry out with a high-pitched moan. His knees bumped against the back of the cold table in your room instead; he turned and pushed you back onto it.

Your back arched against the cool table as it touched your hot and sweaty skin and you watched as Loki stripped himself of his remaining clothing and you of your robe. Loki looked over at your all too familiar table of toys and grabbed ropes and a silk scarf, your heart beat hard against your chest in anticipation.

Loki tied your legs to each one of the posts, causing your legs to be spread apart as wide as they could go, you watched him as he expertly tied the ropes just tight enough to be secure. Loki looked at you, spread apart and ready for him and a sly smirk spread across his lips once more before he finally positioned himself between your legs and ran his hands along your thighs and lightly brushed his hands against your mount causing you to buck your hips in anticipation. He leaned back and watched as you craned your neck to watch his movements He knelt looked down at your glistening cunt and licked his lips before dipping his head and hesitantly licking against you, you jumped at his touch and tried to wiggle your hips.

He gripped them and held them down in place as he laid his tongue flat against your pussy and licked hard against you causing you to shiver in pleasure. Loki hummed against you and nuzzled his face between your folds, groaning at your delicious taste as he began to devour you, licking and sucking on your clit, “You’ve been such a good girl.” He said pulling away and kissing up and down your thighs, avoiding your most sensitive area, yet coming so close “Perhaps, I should let you come.” He said against your skin.

“Please…” you said breathlessly.

He slapped his hand against your pussy causing you to cry out in pain and pleasure “Please what?” He snapped.

“Please master.” Your words came out as fast as possible, out of fear that you may never come, “Please let me come.” You begged.

Loki stood up abruptly and you desperately tried to close your legs to get some sort of friction between them but only struggled against the ropes that held your legs apart, you pleaded with him, but he seemed to block you out as he walked back over to your table of toys before he came back with a crop and silk scarf. You swallowed thickly as he lightly traced your legs with it “Please master, please let me come, master.” You said feeling the cool leather brush against your engorged clit.

Silently, he continued to lightly drag it across your body as he made his way around to your head “Open.” He said, obediently you followed his instructions, opening your mouth wide only to have it muffled by the silk scarf being stuffed into it and you hummed against the smooth fabric as it comfortably sat in your mouth. He traced your hardened nipple with the crop before smacking it crisply. You let out a muffled cry as the  _thwap_  sounded through the air and was met with a crisp slap that seemed to hang in the sex heavy air. Your nipples hardened in response and you could feel yourself getting wetter. Testing the waters further he walked back around between your legs and drug the grip between your wet folds looking at how the long black stick glistened with your juices and slapped your pussy with it. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head and you let out a throaty moan and bucked your hips wanting more, loving the sharp sting that seemed to spread through your body and right to the tips of your toes.

He rubbed your clit diligently with his thumb before setting the crop back down and nestling himself between your legs once more, devouring you, like the starved man he was. He stuck two fingers in your pussy while his thumb played at your pert little hole asshole. He looked up at you, asking silent permission and you gave a brief nod looking down at him with hazy eyes filled with lust, whilst he pulled the silk scarf from your mouth and tossed it to the side. He wanted to make sure he could hear you as you came undone.

He used your juices to lubricate his thumb before he pressed it into you with ease. While his fingers worked you, he began to suck and lick your clit, adding just enough pressure to make your toes curl. He began to curl his fingers against your soft walls causing them to twitch against you and slipped a third finger into your core spreading you deliciously. Tears began to prick at the corners of your eyes as you felt the pressure from the double penetration fingering and Loki lapping mercilessly at your clit. “Oh god, Master can I come please?” You asked clenching your fists tightly and digging your fingernails into your skin “Oh,” You whined trying to hold off your orgasm you waited so patiently for “Please, please, please.” You were at a loss for words as this began your mantra while all your words began to incoherently slur together.

“Come for me you little whore, I want to feel your quim come all over my face.” He growled against you.

His tone of voice seemed almost feral in the most sinful of ways and your stomach muscled tensed up causing you to seize up, arching your back as your walls clenched down hard onto Loki’s fingers and you cried out as he sped up his hand, making sure to milk you of every last drop as he licked you clean. You squirmed against the ropes that suspended your legs and began to beg for him to stop as he continued to suck on your sensitive nub and roll your hips against him. He pulled his wet fingers from you and sucked on them greedily trying to taste as much of you as he could. He craned his tall slender body between your legs and planted a hot, wet, open-mouthed kiss on your lips and moaned against you as his face, wet from your juices, press against you and deepened the kiss.  

The two of you pulled away and stared at each other, pupils dilated and gasping for breath, chest to chest. “We aren’t finished,” Loki said and placed an open-mouthed kiss against your neck. He moved to untie your legs and put the toys that he no longer wished to use away. You moved your legs and stretched your body like a cat and relished the pleasurable ache in your hips and knees.

You watched as Loki returned with a bar “Turn over” He said softly.

You did as you were told and got on all fours and shivered as the cool leather straps were placed around your ankles. Loki softly took your arms and positioned them, so they were between your legs, strapped them to the bar and propped your head up with a pillow, making sure your shoulders and neck weren’t in pain. He spread your knees comfortable apart and placed his hand on either side of your ass as he spread your cheeks to give him a good view of your ass and still throbbing, sensitive core. “Fucking beautiful.” He mumbled rubbing his fingers between your wet folds causing you to moan softly.

Loki placed a hand on your hips as he guided himself into you and let out a shaky breath feeling your tight walls around his hard cock, after he bottomed out he stilled, giving you both a moment to compose yourselves. He pulled all the way out and slammed back into you with full force causing you to lurch forward and bury your face into the plush pillows below your head. He began a merciless pace immediately pounding into you and gripping your hips tightly as he rocked them in tune with his body “Does it feel good having my cock in your tight little quim?” He gritted while thrusting into you.

“Oh fuck yes,” You moaned.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” He asked smacking your ass cheek hard, leaving an angry red print.

“Oh god, yes, Master.” You cried out.

He smoothed his hand over the angry red mark and spread your ass apart, watching himself move back and forth through your slick folds and groaned as he spread his legs wider and pulled your hips hard against him causing the skin to slap loudly in the air “Say it,” He said between pants “Say my fucking name.”

“Fuck, Master.” You cried as you buried your face into the pillow.

“No,” He snapped and smacked your ass again, just as hard, you yelped at the pleasant sting “Say my fucking name, you dirty slut.” He hissed.

“Oh fuck Loki.” You cried.

“Louder,” He hissed crisply smacking your ass again “I want your throat to be raw from how hard you scream, I want this whole kingdom to know who’s fucking you right now.” He said between clenched teeth, not letting up at his pace.

Loki’s thrusts mercilessly rutted into your core causing whining gasps to spill from your lips as you cried his name over and over again like your own personal mantra. “Oh god, please I’m so close Loki, please let me come.” You cried as your eyes clenched shut and your legs shook against the bar that held them open.

Loki’s rhythm faulted when he felt your walls twitch against him. He reached around and began to feverishly rub his fingers on your clit while his other hand gripped your hips “Oh fuck, I want you to come all over my cock, you filthy slut.” He hissed.

You buried your face in the pillow as you felt your high approaching, but Loki grabbed you by your hair and turned your head “I want to hear you when I make you come.” He said and pinched your clit before he continued rubbing it.

“Oh fuck, Loki, fuck Master I’m coming.” You cried as your walls clenched hard around Loki’s cock.

Loki gasped feeling your velvety walls clench down around him and felt himself nearing his own peak. He continued to milk you, his rhythm becoming less and less steady before he buried himself deep within you and let out a throaty moan as he clenched your hips and dug his nails into your skin, releasing his seed into you; he continued to help the two of you through your mutual highs before he pulled out and kissed your lower back. As you limply laid with your head in the plush pillow.

You felt a cool breeze where Loki had been standing and tried to turn your head to see where he was when you were met with a warm washcloth between your legs, wiping you clean and unbuckling your arms and legs from the bar. You tried to pull yourself up, but your arms fell limp at your sides, your bones ached, and your legs shook underneath your weight. Loki picked you up and laid you in your bed and laid next to you.

You rolled over and met eyes with the Prince and smiled softly at him. He matched your smile, causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle, you liked it. “Wow,” You said letting out a breathless laugh.

“I hope that is a good wow.” He said the smile still playing on his lips.

Hesitantly, you moved closer to him, still craving his touch “Of course it is, I… I’ve never had an experience quite like that one.”

Loki watched you slide closer to him and he pulled you into his chest, he was sticky with sweat and smelled of old parchment paper and pine needles, but you enjoyed it “I can’t say I’ve ever experienced anything like that before either.” He said resting his chin on top of your head.

You buried your face into his chest and felt as though the ache in your bones and muscled disappeared “Would… Would you like to do it again sometime? Change it up from our usual routine?” You asked, not wanting to look up, fearing he would see your face flushed with embarrassment.

You felt Loki swallow and could hear the rumble in his chest as he talked “Yeah, it’s nice to spice things up.” He said you could hear the amusement in his voice.

“Where did you learn to rig like that?” You asked out of curiosity.

Loki let out a nervous puff of air “I… Well I wanted to do some research before coming in today. What you do is such a magnificent art form.” He said.

You laughed and craned your head up at him, and met his eyes, now soft and playful, “Not many would call it an art form.” You said and yawned deeply.

Loki put a finger against your mouth when you tried to continue to sleep “Hush, love,” His soft voice sent a shiver down your spine “You’re exhausted, get some sleep. I’ll be here when you awake.”  


End file.
